


Make Me A Sandwich

by dontoverthinkthis



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontoverthinkthis/pseuds/dontoverthinkthis
Summary: Danny demands a sandwich and Jorel is not happy.
Relationships: Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Make Me A Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Instagram user. Wrote this because it made me blush and I think it’s just enough to be shared with all you little creeps

Most would say Jorel aka J-Dog of Hollywood Undead is a fairly easygoing guy, including Jorel himself. For the most part, it’s true. He’s easygoing yet passionate, as seen with his music and marijuana business.  
He’s easygoing when it came to his beloved boyfriend of some years Daniel Rose “Danny” Murillo. Ever since Jorel met him when they were all barely out of high school they’d been crazy for each other. One lonely night of drinking and pouring out of hearts led to a deeper friendship and a romantic relationship. They live together, tour together and love each other very much. They share one secret.  
Jorel is daddy and Danny is his baby boy. Danny loves being dominated by his boyfriend and Jorel is all too happy to oblige.  
Daddy has a few rules for his baby boy, though: baby boy can’t talk back to daddy, he has to do what daddy tells him and he can’t be bratty (though Jorel LOVES it when Danny’s bratty) or tell daddy to do anything. And today, Danny broke the last rule.  
“Make me a sandwich,” Danny grins on Jorel’s way back from the kitchen. They have a day off today and are spending it with each other, snacks, their pets and a Star Trek marathon.  
Jorel raised his eyebrow. “Excuse me?” He knows he didn’t just hear that.  
“You heard me,” the younger man giggles. “Make me a sandwich, slave.”  
Jorel sets his beer on the table and slowly walks over to the pink haired younger man. Grabbing a fistful of hair and ignoring his yelp of surprise and pain, Jorel jerks Danny’s head back, making his chocolate brown eyes widen with surprise. “You don’t tell me what to do. I’m daddy here, not you. Understand, you little slut?”  
Danny shivers. “Y-yes sir,” he says, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend’s doe eyes, hard with seriousness.  
“Hmm...” Jorel hums. “I don’t think you do understand. I think daddy has to show you. Don’t you think, baby boy?” Danny bites his lip and nods a bit. “Use your words, or daddy will get his belt.” Danny shudders with anticipation.  
“Y-yes, daddy, I’m sorry, I-“ Jorel crashes his lips onto Danny’s, making him squeak, but not in displeasure, quite the opposite. The second noise out of him is a soft sigh. Jorel breaks the kiss, and smirks as he grabs both Danny’s hands and pins them above his head.  
“You’ve been naughty baby. You know how daddy feels about that.” He kisses Danny’s neck, making him moan and Jorel smirk. “Moaning already? I haven’t even started. You are a little slut.” With that he attacks the pink haired man’s neck with teeth and sucking mercilessly, marking him with love bites as he moaned loudly. “Like that, baby?”  
“Oh God Jay,” Danny breathes, “ph God I love it.”  
“Good, cause I’m far from done with you. Pants off. Don’t you even think about touching yourself or you won’t be able to sit for weeks.” Jorel’s “threat” makes the younger man shudder and briefly thinks of disobeying him, but he knows his daddy will take care of him. He removes his pajama pants, underwear and shirt, making Jorel salivate at the sight of his heavily tattooed body and he blushes crimson and hides his face. Jorel made quick work of his hoodie, sweatpants and t shirt before pushing his blushing boyfriend back down on the couch.  
“Don’t hide your face, baby. You’re fucking beautiful.” He leans over and pecks him on the lips while reaching for the lotion. Slathering himself in it, he leans closely to Danny’s ear. “Ready, baby?”  
“Ready, daddy.”  
Jorel pushes into him with ease and waits for his younger partner to get used to the pain by kissing his neck and playing with his sensitive nipples, knowing soon pleasure would take over.  
And soon it took over.  
“Jay, harder!” The older man is all too happy to comply and thrusts into his boyfriend to fuck him harder albeit slowly. Soon Danny is practically screaming for more and Jorel gives it to him. He’d give his baby boy anything he wanted, anything at all.  
“Jay I’m-I’m-“  
“I know baby, let it out. I’ve got you.”  
They came in tandem, Jorel emptying his hot seed inside of his younger partner with Danny came all over himself. They lay together for a few minutes to catch their breaths, before Jorel leaves to get a towel to clean Danny off before redressing himself and Danny.  
Danny’s face is flushed almost as pink as his hair as he gives his boyfriend a happy smile. “Thank you, daddy,” he smiles.  
Jorel smiles gently. “You’re welcome.” He leans over and kisses him softly. “Now, want kind of sandwich do you want, baby boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> If any member of Hollywood Undead ever reads this they have full permission to shoot me on site and without hesitation   
> For I have no shame


End file.
